Sensing devices are used in a wide range of technologies. Most automated mechanical and electrical apparatus include some sort of sensing capability. Particularly prevalent are sensors that can be read electronically. In many applications, such sensors provide electrical inputs used as feedback for control circuitry.
Electronic sensors are used to measure all manner of physical phenomena such as temperature, pressure, acceleration, voltage, electromagnetic fields, etc. The variety and adaptability of electronic sensors have resulted in such sensors being utilized in a wide assortment of products.
Some sensing applications pose more difficult challenges than others. For example in aeronautic and space applications, sensors are subjected to extremes of temperature, mechanical and electrical shock, electromagnetic interference, radiation, pressure, acceleration, etc. Also, the volatile fuels used in jet aircraft and rockets require that any sensors used in fuel areas must be carefully designed to prevent electrostatic discharge.
Sensors that are immune from risk of electrostatic discharge are very desirable in many fields, including aerospace and scientific fields. Although sensors for explosive or extreme environments have been developed, the design, manufacture, and testing of such sensors results in the devices being very expensive.
An apparatus and method that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.